Lost Memories
by Mr.Prince.LoveCook
Summary: His already married, the ALL BLUE and his restaurant but there's only one missing part before he fully achieved all of his dreams. Sanji x Nami


**Lost Memories**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>A story of memory that will touch your heart<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Memories…. Dream come true! ...<strong>

**Keep all special thoughts and memories for lifetimes to come. Share these keepsakes with others to inspire hope and build from the past, which can bridge to the future. **Mattie Stepanek

To travel the entire world (both Grandline and New World) just to find the greatest treasure ONE PIECE is not easy as you imagine, in fact you need to face tons of circumstances before you fully achieved the dream you always dreaming.

ONE PIECE is a legendary myth, no one proven that this myth might be true or not, but as accordingly to the crew of the first pirate king Gol D. Roger, it was indicating One Piece was true until the great pirate era created. Many aspiring pirates or pirates themselves endured lot of hardships just to sail the dangerous vast ocean to find this greatest treasure. But no one expected that only a small bunch of pirates, the infamous Mugiwara pirates conquered the globe and finally found the legendary ONE PIECE, that was located at the end of Grandline, Raftel.

But ONE PIECE is not his dream; his ultimate dream is to find this beautiful sea the ALL BLUE. That's why he decided to sail and be a pirate cook for the sake of his dream.

ALL BLUE is his dream and the sea of his life, the only sea he badly wants to see, the sea that made his eyes sparkle and turn his mouth into a broad grinned like a young over excited kid.

Fresh air blew his hair while looking at the sea he was dreaming. As the breeze of air passed by, he suddenly remembered the memories he was always treasuring.

The memories of his youth, when he still a young dreamer who freely embarking about his dream to find ALL BLUE that made his co-workers laughed so loud while pointing their pointer fingers toward him, telling him if his out of mind.

He tried to defend himself against from the famous pirate Red Leg Zeff just to live and find ALL BLUE.

The memories with the Geezer were still fresh inside his brain when the day he saved him after realizing they were had the same dream. He thought he was going to die and cannot find this sea but that damn geezer helped him again by giving his food to a brat like him.

The memories as an assistant chef of Baratie, the time when he tried to smoke at his young age just to proven he is not a child or an eggplant anymore but that Geezer laughed at him.

He can't forget the memory he decided to forget about his dream and instead, help the geezer about his restaurant. As time passed by his dream slowly fading but when a brat gumo shot directly in the restaurant and then start convincing him to be his nakama, that's the time he decided to continue searching the sea of his life.

He didn't forgotten the memory he solemnly bowed to find ALL BLUE with his not yet completed nakama, the night they were leaving the place where the first pirate king born and executed.

Now that he is finally here in the sea he was always dreaming, slapping his face hardly if this is a dream again or reality but the pain in his face telling him this is reality, happiness devoured him whole, not to mention his beautiful wife standing beside him.

His memories recalling stopped when a slender hand hold him tightly.

"Sanji-kun, how long we're going to stay here?"

"Just a little bit, Nami-san" he dragged his cigarette hardly before blowing the smoke continually

He observed his dream sea for a couple of hours with his Goddess wife, holding his arm tightly.

'This is not a dream' he always muttered

Yeah, his other dream is to be with his Nami-san, his Goddess who always brings light to his world. The woman he loved, the woman his always dreaming, his love for her can't be measure and he will do anything for her.

His utmost dream to be her husband was already fulfilled when she decided to accept his marriage proposal and married him.

All of his dreams were nearly achieved…

But there's no perfect dream…

Before his dream came true, he first faced the hardness and smoothness of life, as an aspiring cook, as a young dreamer, as a waiter, as an assistant chef, as a gentleman, as a pervert cook, as Marimo head rival, as a number one fan of his Nami-san, as a lover, as a husband, as the famous black Leg, as a pirate, and as one of the strongest member of Mugiwara pirates.

Luffy is now the new pirate king, his the number one bounty head pirate and until now the marine even the world government try to pursue him. The second captain Marimo head is now the greatest swordsman after defeating the undefeated Dracule Mihawk. His beautiful wife draw the entire world map, Usopp is now the bravest warrior of the sea, Chopper is now a greatest doctor, his Robin-chan finally found the Rio poneglyph, the pervert cyborg Franky already fulfilled his dream and Brook met with Laboon.

Although every one of them had finally achieved their dreams the Mugiwara crew still travelling the entire world to create lot of treasure memories, but Sanji decided to separate himself and his wife away from them.

The memories of the hardness of life as one of Mugiwara member still wandering around his mind, when they endured the hatred of the vast sea, when the unpredictable weather punished them, the sharp fangs of huge and wild sea kings or animals welcomed them, to fight back against from the bunch of bounty pirates, to flew away from Marines.

There is also a good memories he was always treasured, when the day he met his wife until now he still remember the dress she was wearing and her angel laughed ringing repeatedly inside his brain. Enjoying the peaceful vast ocean together with his nakama, laughing out loud for some simple and silly jokes, fighting with Marimo head, serving his two Goddesses with foods, shoving Luffy away from his paradise kitchen, helping Brook for his pervert plan, stopping Chopper for his loud kiddy cry, kicking Usopp for his stupid lie and all the days and nights he spent his life with his trusted nakama, fighting with them, running with them, singing and dancing with them, he never forgotten the memories together with his nakama.

But the best memories he wanted to treasure for eternity, are those days he spent with his wife especially the day she accepted his proposal and the day they got married.

Again, he nearly achieved all of his dream, the ALL BLUE, his restaurant and his Goddess Nami... but there's missing...

Every achievement there was also a failure, his dream is not perfect...

The dream he was always dreaming is soon breaking pieces by pieces…

"Sanji-kun, what is this beautiful place?" Nami asked while looking at her surrounding, her long tangerine hair is blowing by the air continuously… she looks so beautiful... an angel...

"This is the ALL BLUE, the sea I was dreaming of..."

"Really? How long you find this? And how come we're here?" she sounds so amaze and excited, with her big chocolate eyes staring directly at him

"Five years ago when you decided to marry me" he stared directly in her beautiful eyes too with his sorrowful expression

"Huh? But I can't remember anything…I know we married five years ago but I don't know anything else…"

"It's okay if you don't remember yet… but you know what Nami-san, our nakama wanted to see you, they even called me minutes ago in the baby den den" he changed his expression into joyful, to change the awkward atmosphere

"Nakama? Our nakama? Who are they?" She said with her very innocent look, her eyebrow raised a little bit signing how confused she was

"Ahh… Our trusted Nakama… our captain Luffy, the lazy Marimo, the liar Usopp, the crying Chopper, the pervert Brook, the cyborg Franky and the beautiful Robin-chan..."

"Pttt, are they comedian in a show? But I can't remember any of them" she giggled

"Luffy is our captain, the one who saved your village, together with Marimo... I mean Zoro and Usopp. Chopper saved you too when a poisonous insect bites you..."

"Huh? But I didn't remember someone saving me, except you…"

"Nami-san, please try to remember them... just only our nakama..."

"But I can't understand you... I don't know what are you talking about... I don't remember any of them..." she touched her head, gesturing she wanted to remember anything

Looking at her Goddess with that gesture made his heart shrunk, he is stupid… really a stupid husband... how could he insisted something that his wife cannot remember anymore.

"No... no... please don't force yourself" he holds her arms gently, stopping her from remembering her lost memories

"I'm sorry, I can't remember any of them..." she sounds so pitiful with her watery eyes

"No, it's not your fault, it's my fault so I'm sorry... and please don't force yourself…"

"But you said they are our nakama, so I wanted to remember anyone of them… and my heart telling me to remember them too" she touched her heart and started sobbing

"Soon you will be going to remember them, but not now"

He pulled her closer toward him, hugging her tightly while she rested her head in his firm chest, still crying although she didn't understand the real reason.

Another hours passed by, they were still embracing each other without letting go.

He didn't want to let go any memories he was treasuring with his wife.

He didn't want to let go this sea, his dream sea ALL BLUE, he didn't want to let go the memories with his nakama and he didn't want to let go this woman, who can make his life happier than before.

So peaceful, only the breeze of the wave coming from the sea could be heard and the orchestra performed by a few birds in the sky.

"Sanji-kun…"

"Hmmm"

"What is this beautiful place?" she lifted her face to look at him

"This is ALL BLUE... my… my dream..." he didn't mean to cry but he can't control himself that's why he cried and led to sobbed

Nami looked at him with disbelieved then her lips turned into beautiful smile that light up his world again.

He loves this woman so much...he loved her more than anything in this world. His utmost dream is to be with her for eternity.

"Aww, your crying again, Sanji-kun?" she raised her hand to wipe her husband tears then she punched his forehead playfully "Don't cry… my cry baby husband"

"Hai… hai my Goddess" he tried to smile again for the sake of his beautiful wife

Sanji couldn't recalled how many times his wife asked the same question over again about this beautiful sea ALL BLUE but he will never be tired answering her question with same answer again and again.

**He will never be tired of her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lost memories... Sanji is a cry baby...<strong>

**You left and I cried tears of blood. My sorrow grows. Its not just that You left. But when You left my eyes went with You. Now, how will I cry? **Rumi

'Lately, Sanji-kun became so emotional he always cried without reasons. I always saw him hidden himself while sobbing, seeing him crying like a baby tear my heart. I've tried to ask him what's wrong but he didn't say anything he just wiped his tears and smile like there's nothing really wrong but I'm so worried... really worried, although he didn't say anything I know there's something wrong but he kept it within himself caused I also feel it or what if he felt ill so I convinced him to visit the doctor for his check-up so we went to the near hospital to examine his health, if his really fine, of course I'm his wife so I'll do anything to take care of him especially his health'

"So, how's my husband, doctor? Wait are you some kind of Reindeer?" Nami confusedly asked, she was staring at the tiny reindeer seating professionally in his office chair

"Y... yeah..." the tiny doctor scratched his horn repeatedly while keep on lowering his cute head to hide his blushing cheeks then he said "If you can become sufficiently stable and lower your stress, things should return to normal, it is possible for this sort of condition to be caused by extreme stress"

"Extreme stress… really? Extreme stress is the only reason why my husband always crying?" she raised her right eyebrow, indicating she cannot believe on the tiny doctor explanation

"Absolutely, stress can be the only reason for many diseases, don't underestimate the effect of stress" the reindeer nodded

"Ohh… then that's good, I thought it was a serious matter… I can now relax without so much worrying about Sanji-kun health" she breathed in relief

Sanji lowered his head, he definitely knew, he chose the right woman for him as his wife.

Only one missing for his perfect dream… just only one missing for him to fully achieve all of his dreams

He feels so ashamed for himself because in five years living together he never perfectly performed his rules as her husband not like his wife, who fully perfects her rules as his wife.

He is a terrible husband because he missed that one thing, that important one thing.

A one thing that can lead to perfectness

'It isn't too terribly bad like this, but still thought it would be good to go to the hospital' Nami thought while shifting her gaze toward her husband beside her, who's lowered his head in the first place

"Are you okay, Sanji-kun?"

"See I told you Nami-san that I'm really fine so no need to worry about me" Sanji lifted his head, flashing his carefree smile to her

"Did you hear about what tiny doctor said? From now on you need to rest that's your wife order" she commanded, while pointing her pointer finger toward him

"Hai, my Goddess wife" he awed with tons of heart circling around his head

Then suddenly the door creeks to open, standing a shyly woman who was smiling at them, she was wearing her doctor coat.

"Ano… I'm sorry to interrupt but Sanji-san it's time for Nami-san examination" the woman shyly said, it was obvious she was doctor Chopper co-worker

"Is everything already prepared?" Chopper asked

"Yeah, only one missing and that is Nami-san present" she said, smiling nicely to Nami

"Then If that was the case... would you please take care of my wife for me, Kaya-chan?" Sanji miled

"Of course, after all she is Nami-san, the woman I always admired"

Nami was wondering what's happening so she asked "Eh wait, I don't know what you guys talking about because as I remember, I'm not the one who needs to face what you had mention earlier examination but my husband. We're here because of my husband condition, and in fact I don't have illness so what's the reason for that examination?" Nami startled, she tried to depend herself, while exchanging her gaze from Sanji to Kaya repeatedly

"Nami-san, you need to obey Kaya-chan, she is a good doctor" Sanji remarked, touching Nami's shoulder to reduce her not yet fully created rage

"Obey for what? I don't have illness..."

"Please…"

"Nami-san this is for your health, so please you need to come with me" Kaya pleaded, she tried to hold her too but Nami opposed her by shoving her extended hand away

"But I don't have illness so what are you talking about? And who the hell are you... I don't remember you"

"Nami-san… please don't be like that, I'm also worried about your health" Kaya said

"She is Kaya my co-worker and your friend too, so no need to be scared... we are your nakama" Chopper gets off from his chair and help Kaya

"Nami-san, please don't be scared, I'm the one who you had saved before not only me but my entire village, it's me Kaya…" she said with her tears started to fall

"Nami, it's me Tony tony Chopper your nakama"

"I don't understand both of you... stop this conversation already... I don't want to hear anything coming from you... Sanji-kun we should leave..." she quickly stands from her chair then grabbed hold of Sanji's hand to pull him out from his chair

But Sanji didn't stand up or say anything... he keeps his mouth shut up and still seating in his chair while his wife pulling him hardly.

"These people are crazy, we need to leave" Nami angrily said, looking at both Chopper and Kaya spitefully

"Nami-san, please just go with her..." Sanji uttered while fixing his eyes unto the floor

"But they are crazy..."

"They are our nakama so don't speak ill to them!" he didn't mean to raised his voice toward her but he can't control himself

Kaya and Chopper stunned, they can't believe of what happened. The Black Leg Sanji, the so-called perfect husband who loved his wife with all his heart actually raised his voice toward her. Is this kind of dream?

Nami stands there with her eyes growing large, staring directly toward her husband. She cannot merely moved, her heart suddenly feels pain, she's hurt but she didn't know the exact reason.

Is she hurt because Sanji raised his voice toward her for the first time?

Or

Her heart knows the exact reason why he suddenly acts that way, her heart knows that Sanji is already tired of her situation. That he was tired of her, tired of her condition and no matter what he did there's no changing and he didn't want her anymore …

That he hates her…

Her heart remember everything that her mind already forgotten.

She didn't know why it's hurt, hurt that made her cry... though she doesn't know the exact reason.

"You chose them over me?" she said, her mouth starting to shivered

Sanji's eye got widens… oh my God what was he done... he didn't mean to offend his Goddess...

Seeing her holding her tears in front of everyone tore his world.

"No... no... I'm so sorry Nami-san, I didn't mean to raised my voice toward you... I'm sorry, please forgive me" he wanted to embrace her but she blocked him by her hands

"Don't touch me!" she can't look directly in his eyes

"Please don't say that… please don't shove me away…"

"Are you tired of me?" she simply said without looking at him, she didn't really know where that question came from but she asked it without even thinking

Just only raising his voice, it leads to this kind of fight? Really a big deal? -that was the thing her brain wanted to deliver... but her heart fully control her emotion and muttered that kind of question.

**TIRED?**

Tired of what?

Tired of his Nami-san?

Damn hell, no matter what happen… hardness or smoothness, loneliness or happiness he will never ever feel tired of his wife.

How many years he courted his wife? How many times he received her punches, kicks, her hurtful words and slaps because he tried to touch her? How many times he nearly die after saving her? How many nights he was wet-dreaming because of her? How many days he tried to control his desire because of her? How many tissues he used for his masturbation after seeing her not fully naked body? How many times he waited for the falling stars just to pray to be her boyfriend? How many times he suffered from nosebleed while looking at her? Until now he can't believe that she is his actually wife...

Tired? Where that shitty word came from?

He didn't feel tired after enduring those things mention earlier just to be with her how much more today, that she is his officially wife.

If you want to count his rejection when he was escorting Nami, that is the time you will feel so very tired because it is in the cannot mention list.

HONESTLY…

His brain always convincing him but his heart will never ever be tired...

He loved her before up until now, his love for her always had been increasing to the highest point, and no reasoning can't stop it from reaching the maximum level.

Obsess, addict and any words describing obsession that was the word he felt toward his wife.

"No, no… I swear I will never ever be tired of you"

"Liar... I know your lying..."

"Nami-san…" he hates to admit he is a cry baby type when it comes to his Nami-san

Saying liar and don't touch me are the most painful words he ever encounter after they were became one as husband and wife.

"Sanji-kun, you're crying again?" she looked at him without any mixed hatred but full of worry and love

Ehh… there's something wrong about her… earlier she can't even look directly in his eye but now she was staring at her... with filled with worried and love.

"We should go to the near optical for your eyes" she slowly travelled her hands toward his cheeks to wipe his tears

"You're not angry? You forgive me?" Sanji grabbed hold of her hands and kissed them eagerly... his eyes staring directly in her big chocolate eyes

"Angry for what? How could I feel angry about my husband if he didn't do anything wrong" she smiled at him lovingly

Again... she already forgot...

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry" he pulled her closer to him, then drown her into tight embraced "I will never be tired of you... because you're my life… I love you Nami-san… I will always love you my wife"

"Your being too emotional today, Sanji-kun"

Inside her, she feels very relax but her brain didn't care...

Nami stopped for a while then her eyes wandered around her surrounding, then moved toward the stunning doctors, looking at them, exchanging her gaze to both of them.

She sighed long before her lips turn into smirk "Sanji-kun what is this place? Why are we here? And who are they?"

Kaya and Chopper looked at her for a minutes then their expression immediately change into sorrowful.

Sanji broke her tight embrace then shifted his gaze toward the two doctors then back to his wife. His mouth turned into smile.

"They are our nakama and our personal doctors, the beautiful Kaya-chan and the tiny doctor Chopper"

"Sanji, is she always been like this?" Chopper asked

Sanji simply answered him a nod.

"Woah, how cute… is he a reindeer, how come he can talk? In fact, lately I always saw several animals walking in the street, in the mall and everywhere and they even do what people were doing... I thought it's kind of weird but soon I found it awesome... If I can sell them, how many beli I would have for each of them?..."

'As usual' Chopper thought

"Sanji-san what should we do?" Kaya said, she's looking at Sanji then back to Nami, who's eyes were beli shape

"Nami-san, she is Kaya-chan a doctor would you go with her for a moment?" Sanji touched his wife by her shoulder, interrupting her imagination

"But why?"

"Because you say so, do you forgotten about it already?"

"Huh?" her mouth hang-open

"Now, now Kaya-chan take care of her… please"

Kaya nodded before she holds Nami, Nami didn't say anything but instead she followed her husband command. She holds Kaya's hand too then they went to the other room without so much trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Lost memories... One missing part...<strong>

**Love is when he gives you a piece of your soul, that you never knew was missing. **Torquato Tasso

"She's so pitiful… how could this happen to her? And how could she quickly forget her memories in a while ago? I want to help her retrieve her LOST MEMORIES" Chopper sobbed loudly like a little kid

"Oi, Chopper pull yourself together..." he slides his right arm unto his pocket to take some unlit cigarette then lit it

"A moment… a moment ago she was arguing with us then after a while she… gwaaahh… she can't even remember that I'm Chopper one of her nakama, a trusted companion who used to be her little brother in time of happiness to loneliness…" Chopper continued sobbing, both of his eyes and nose flood with tears

"That's why I want you to find out her illness… I badly want my wife to recover as soon as possible… I want her to remember all of her lost memories… I'm begging you Chopper… please don't ignore us and please help us great doctor..." Sanji bowed desperately, prostrating himself just for the sake of his wife

"Sanji, you don't need to bow yourself, in fact I'm your nakama so it's my duty to help you... no need to beg… and I'm not happy at all by calling me great doctor, you asshole " Chopper danced his cute shy dance

"So, how's you're delved about her illness?"

"Sanji, her illness is not just some kind of lost memories or little amnesia, in fact this is the first time, we great doctor, encountered this kind of illness"

"Then, what will happen to her, don't tell me… there's no other ways for her to retrieve her lost memories, all of her treasure memories that was lost?… please don't say yes cause I know there's a lot of ways... Chopper please don't say yes... You said you're going to help us then prove it now!"

Yeah, the reason Nami didn't recognized her nakama is because almost all of her memories were lost...

Three years past when she suffered from terrible trauma - when Sanji and her first child die caused by her carelessness - although Chopper and Kaya took care of her, she didn't immediately recovered instead she stayed in her bed for almost one month.

For one month she kept on blaming herself of what happened. All she did was to cried, mourned and cursed herself, she always uttered that her child never deserved to die…

She wanted to forget the day she lost her first child, to erase in her memories the day she saw her child not breathing…

She cursed herself, she hates herself... she wanted to die along with her child.

Until her trauma affected her brain. She slowly forgotten almost all of her memories along with the memory she hated when her child die, little by little.

A moment ago, Sanji was recalling about his treasured memories and there are a lot of them he don't want to forget, even the memory of his first child.

His world shattered when he found out his child died, it's even hundred percent hurt when he saw his precious wife suffered but as a man, he needs to be strong, strong to accept any hardness part of memories.

Every morning, his wife complained why there was always tears in her eyes after waking up, although she didn't recalled she was crying because of a dream but Sanji knew the real reason...

It is simply, her heart was crying out loud... in form of a dream she can't remembered.

Her precious heart cried because her brain can't remember her LOST MEMORIES, the memories she treasured and the memories she hated.

Yeah, Sanji nearly achieved all of his dreams… because there's only one dream missing to fulfilled his entire achievement and that is his wife LOST MEMORIES.

Her lost memories with Nojiko, her precious foster sister, when they were young, they used to play around the tangerine grove. With Gen-San her foster father, who always took care of her when she was young. The Cocoyashi village, she used to protect with all of her life, and with her nakama, who were there for her in the time of loneliness and happiness.

Her lost memories with her dream, to draw the entire World Map, she can't even remember the day when she finally achieved her dream to draw her entire World Map along with the memories of being a skillful navigator of Mugiwara Pirates.

But the memories with the pirate she hated most, ARLONG PARK still buried deep in her brain.

The day Arlong murdered her foster mother Bellemare cannot simply remove from her memories. The day, her life started to suffer... that's why she hates pirates … she really hate them... each and every one of them, there's no exception. That was the only reason why her husband decided to stay away from their trusted nakama, he wanted to protect Nami from her hatred.

Call it miracle but Nami didn't forget everything about her husband, from the day she met him in the Baratie along with his silly compliment on her beauty with his heart shape eye, until she married him in ALL BLUE. Well, she can't remember the place where they get married.

She can fully remember everything about her husband, about his dream ALL BLUE and about the history of his life. She can even count how many times he saved her.

Everything about her husband Black Leg Sanji wasn't belong to her LOST MEMORIES.

Sanji is the person she always treasured, she loved him... she didn't want to forget her memories with him.

Everyone around her was so worried about her condition, her nakama, the village, her sister, her Gen-san and especially her husband.

As the day passed by, her situation got even worsen because she quickly forgotten everything in just a small period of time, she even see other people as an entirely animals and things as a human. That was the reason why she and her husband had no permanent place to call HOME because she started to call their neighbors with animals names until their neighbors got really angry and shoved them away.

* * *

><p><strong>Lost memories... Our visitor…<strong>

**I don't belong on this earth. I always feel out of place - like a visitor. **Hattie McDaniel

On the way back home

'The tiny doctor said it was simply a stress related problem and prescribed medicine, the only reason my husband was always crying'

"Are you okay, Sanji-kun? You look so pale..." she stared at him

"I'm fine; it's just two pills every day after dinner for one week"

"But still you look totally pale, is anything hurt?"

"Don't worry, I'll be better soon. And besides, the same thing has happened to some of our clients and staff and they're all better now..."

"Please don't force yourself because I've always watching over you"

"As expected from my lovely wife… should we get something to eat since we're out anyway? A friend told me about a good restaurant that's neat here"

'My husband said something unimportant, as expected he didn't want to tell me the real reason but still I'm so worried so I just nodded my head'

'I thought that I might find something useful, so I looked around on the medical sectors of bookstores but it was hard to get any relevant information'

* * *

><p>Few days past when they visited the hospital, everything goes back to normal as according to her…<p>

'Just like before, my husband goes to work at the restaurant, we still eat together and watch TV together too. A life that hasn't changed'

"Nami-san, what are you doing?" he asked while shakily pointing his pointer finger toward her

"Ahmm… I was sketching some maps…" she didn't bothered to look at him instead she was doing her work

"Give me that thing…" he abruptly snatched her unfinished map

"Sanji-kun, what the heck! Give it back!" she argued, trying her might to retrieved her maps

"Where did you find this?" he was keeping the maps away from her reach

"Just give it back already!"

"No!"

'Our child die while you were sketching your world map, every time you saw this thing you always remember your terrible memories not now but it might later, so I don't want you to suffer again and it's absolutely affect yourself especially your memories... until you're not fully recover you cannot touch this thing'

"Give it back!"

"No, I confiscate this thing, understand?"

'Yeah, everything is alright and nothing really changed. Even now, he won't let me touch those maps at once, it's really the same'

Nothing really changed?

But not her memories. She still missed her lost memories… to be worst, her condition got even worsen. She sometimes shouted when a small rat passed on her way, she shouted not because she's scared but because she thought it was a pirate, although she is a pirate herself.

**Small rat? a pirate?**

She's hardly recognized people and things, small or big, large or short, male or female...

People in their neighborhood called her crazy, then her husband end up kicking them hardly before both of them shoved away from their temporary place again and again.

For her there's nothing really wrong but for her husband everything was wrong and he end up hidden himself and sobbed loudly.

He cried not because he was tired of her worsen condition but he cried because his precious wife might forget about him too.

Scare haunted him every day, that one day when he waked up from his long sleep his wife beside him might broke into loud yell because she already forgotten everything about him.

**He scared the hell out of him.**

* * *

><p>"Oh, good morning Sanji-san how's your work?" greeted by their new old-man neighbor<p>

"It's tiring as usual" Sanji scratched his head, while blowing his already formed smoke

"As expected from the owner of the famous restaurant"

"No need to praise me, old man… then I should have my leave"

The old man waved his hand before Sanji walked back toward his not yet familiar place so-called home.

He wanted to rest after a very tiring work in restaurant. To sleep beside his gorgeous wife is his first priority. Although Nami is in her delicate condition, she never forgets being a good wife to him.

He grabbed hold the door knob in their new house before saying "I'm home"

PEACEFULNESS welcomed him, but he heard a small murmured coming from her wife in the living room.

"My Goddess, what are you doing?" he walked toward her, still confused on what's happening

"Oh… welcome home" she leaped to wrap her hands around her husband neck then captured his mouth and drowned him into passionate kiss until the kiss got into an intense one, Sanji didn't intend to broke this paradise kiss

When their lips finally parted, she smiled "How's your tiring work?"

"As you said, it was tiring as usual but because of your warm welcome I already forget being so damn tired... then would you want to continue our lovey dovey in our room?" he grinned wickedly, while wrapping his hands around her slender waist then travelled to grabbed her ass toward his already erected arousal

"I hope so but..."

"Nah… there's no but… do you want your handsome husband doing his masturbation by himself alone again…"

Nami suddenly holds his mouth to prevent him saying those dirty words "Shhh… we have a visitor today, so watch your mouth"

"Huh, visitor…" his mouth hang-open

**. . . . . .**

Sanji's eyes wandered around the entire house but there's no one else, no visitor... except the two of them.

"Where… are… the… visitor… seated?" he slowly said, gulping hardly

"There… he was seated there in the first place and was looking at us with his eyebrow raised" she pointed eagerly at the chair, a wooden chair

A wooden chair without eyebrows to raise, a wooden chair without mouth, a wooden chair without body but having four legs

Sanji's jaw drops down with his mouth hang-open widely.

AGAIN?

'So this time it was a chair, the visitor is a chair itself'

Minna the visitor is a wooden chair, we need to greet the chair?

Because of a fucking chair his erotic imagination broken into tiny pieces and his erected manhood started to goes back to its original size.

'Sorry for that little bro' he looked down on his manhood

"Sanji-kun, he said how are you? Don't you just ignore him... if you so, he might forgot to give us lot of money" she whispered, while looking at the visitor, THE CHAIR itself...

"Ahh… hi there you chaaiiiir…?" he's respond to the visitor… with his very gloomy atmosphere

Nami holds his hand then she leads him to seat in front of their visitor, the chair, he has no choice but to follow her, although it is so very shameful.

Black Leg Sanji is now one of the famous and tough pirates in this whole world, but actually talking to a wooden chair? Are you crazy?

"His name is Luffy a king, but he didn't mention what king he is, but he is a funny idiot king who used to collect his nakama one by one... after a long painful adventure he now gained his dream the ONE PIECE..." she keeps on talking and talking by herself

'Nami-san, Luffy is our captain and our nakama… he is not a chair but a monkey'

Nami kept on telling him the story of her visitor THE CHAIR, actually it is the story of her nakama, the pirate King himself Monkey D. Luffy… when she met him until they found the greatest treasure ONE PIECE, but the summarize not the full story. Although her husband beside him, he never really listening... in fact, he was so busy kissing her neck down to her open-cleavage shirt while his hand travelled all the way to her thigh rubbing them eagerly.

Wait, what about your visitor? Your visitor is watching right, while this ero-cook continuing his erotic plan, right?

Well, actually Nami already forgotten about the chair presence but she found it joyful talking nonsense, she continued.

And Sanji? In the first place... he doesn't really cares about the chair.

The plu plu of Denden Mushi-mushi broke the story-telling, and broke Sanji's activity that made him really mad, they simultaneously shifted their gaze on the snail so-called denden.

"A call?" Nami said

Sanji continued what he was doing until his wife stopped him "Sanji-kun, a call!"

'Fuck!'

Sanji stands up angrily and pick the shitty upcoming call "Hello, the shitty cook speaking..."

"BOSS IT'S TERRIBLE… our cooks started to fight with our customers, no one can't stop them except you, so please come back here!" cried by his employees

"Then so?" he consciously lit his cigarette

"But boss, they nearly kill each other…"

"Then tell them to kill each other already... don't disturb my happiness but don't you dare broke anything in my restaurant, if so, I'll fucking kill all of you"

"Boss!"

"Sanji-kun, I think they badly need you, so just go"

"Don't worry about them; they can take care of themselves"

"BOSS, WE CAN'T!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I know the reason you don't want to go there it's because you're worried about me, right? then just go, I'm fine by myself" she smiled at him lovingly

"No, you're not... I'll stay here..."

"Sanji-kun, I'm really fine... in fact, I'm always alone when you're working in restaurant, right? So, please help your customers cause of they all die, we will lost our beli"

Sanji chuckled, although his wife forgot almost all of her memories, she still remembered her beli and greedy as usual, that's why he loved her.

"Now, big man help your customers and save our money!" she punched him playfully in his shoulder

"Are you sure?" his expression changed into very worried one

"Yeah, and if anything happen I'll called you immediately by this baby denden"

"Bossssss!"

**CLICK!**

"They need you" she added, while giving his coat to him

"Then, I'll come back really soon, so don't do anything that might hurt you… the baby denden… don't forget to call me if you think something might happen" he wore his coat, kissing him directly in her lips before adding the three words "I LOVE YOU"

BANG... the bang on the door echoed when he leaved the house.

SILENT...

"I love you too... ehh… what happen? Is there something recently happened? Does my husband go home?… but it's already the time when his about to go home... well, back to my reading… but where's my book?… Am I reading a book?"

* * *

><p><strong>Lost memories... Lost memories...<strong>

**We lost our memories because we wanted to forget our hateful memory that was belong in the past. **MrPrinceLoveCook

'He said that he'd be back by four but it's already eight in the evening, I bet something unnecessary happened in the restaurant that's why he didn't come back earlier… I think exhausted will consumed him entirely when he goes home so, should I make some spicy stew?'

She stands up from the couch, goes to kitchen and checked the refrigerator.

"Oh but... we're out of scallions... looks like the bunch he used before was all we had… should I buy some? As I remember there was a supermarket near here... then it's decided I will buy"

Wait… you remember? But it's only a week since you two moved into this village.

Oh… it's terrible...

In this situation, she would normally have called her husband and asked him to buy some on the way home but she didn't want to be a burden in his works, so she decided to buy with herself. Plus, in order to secretly buy some papers for her map, so she went to the supermarket near in their house?

* * *

><p><strong>PLU ... PLU ... PLU ...<strong>

**PLU... PLU... PLU...**

"Hello?" she picked up her baby denden from the basket she was carrying

"Nami-san, sorry for being so damn late… if don't remember I leaved the house around six in afternoon... would you wait for me for another hour? I bet you're not yet hungry right? Don't worry I'll cook your favorite dish with tangerine when I go home..."

"Six really? then It's okay don't worry about me, I will wait for you so take your time, okay?"

"Aww, that's why I really love you because you always understand my shitty situation, oh by the way, what are you doing? Still talking to our chair... oh I mean our visitor Mr. Luffy?"

"Who's Mr. Luffy?"

"Crap, never mind... what are you doing my Goddess?"

"I was looking at the supermarket, the one inside the housing development... but I can't find it" she was looking around her, but there's no sign of supermarket

"What supermarket?… WHAT?!" he screamed so loud, it nearly tore his wife eardrums

"Sanji-kun, don't scream! We ran out of scallions, so..."

"You should have told me to buy it, why..."

"Yeah, I thought about that too but since you never go home earlier so..."

"I'll go now, so you just stay at home"

"But I already left... well, I'll call you later"

**Click**

"Geez, I'm not anymore a child, so I can take care of myself... wait... where am I? And why I'm here in the street? Shit! Where the hell I am!"

* * *

><p><strong>CLICK<strong>

"No, instead of doing that... just go home and... hello? … hello?" his eyes widen then shakily slowly dropped down the Renden mushi-mushi

"Oi boss, what happened, is something wrong?" his employee asked

Sanji quickly grabbed his coat located in his office chair then leaved the restaurant without saying anything, leaving his dust only.

"He's leaving quickly"

"Boss doesn't look to well these days, could there be some big issues at home?" another employee worriedly said

"Huh? You don't know?"

"What?"

"They said his wife has some illness... something to do with her cranial nerves, I think?"

"What is it? Is it serious? What else?"

"His wife can't differentiate between people and things. Recently, she's even started talking to a chair, she sees people as animals... they don't exactly know she'll be better..."

"Well, in any case, it's complicated"

* * *

><p>"Sanji, we searched everywhere but we didn't see her" Chopper said, his currently in out of breath after searching the entire village<p>

"Everyone in this area searched for her so don't worry… if they find her, we will know it immediately" one of the villager said

'Please, let nothing bad have happened' he wished with all of his heart

Sanji runs back and forth repeatedly, he didn't know what to do; he searched tons of time so now his only option is to wait for the good news.

In fact, he's not yet familiar in this village, so he didn't know the exact place where he can find her.

"I don't have time for any shitty news, I want to find her as soon as possible … what if she lost or … what should I do? What should I do Chopper?" his really worried, his whole body started to tremble and his eyes wandered rapidly around their surroundings, looking eagerly to his wife

"Calm down Sanji, we already contacted everyone else; they were now searching the entire island"

"This is my fault for being so careless… I don't know what to do... Nami is my everything… my world revolving around her... I'll die if something might happen to her... please I need my wife" his crying to tip of his voice

"Sanji-saaaan, I saw your wife!" said by the approaching old-man, their neighborhood

"What!? Where?" he sprung to grab hold the old-man shoulders, grasping him tightly with his eye focused only to him

"In your house, yes... she was in your house… I saw her in there, seating peacefully in your coach..." the old man mentioned but he doesn't finish his sentence when a big dust passed them, well that was our black Leg Sanji's dust when he ran so past and quickly... leaving his audiences with mouths hang-open widely.

* * *

><p>When he reached his destination, he quickly burst the open widely...<p>

He saw his wife sat peacefully in the coach, the old man is right. Nami slowly shifted her gaze toward her approaching husband. In just a minute, she feels her husband warmth and tender embraced, hugging her really tight, not letting her go again in his arms. He was so worried because his whole body still shaking for too much worried, with his eye flesh with tears.

"I've been looking for you this whole time, thank goodness"

"What did you do it?"

Sanji slowly looking at her in the eyes "What?..."

"Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you tell me the truth about my illness... about my lost memories... about the reason I forgotten everything about our nakama... and about our child... why did you do that, Sanji-kun... I trust you..." her tears started to fall, while looking at her husband spitefully

"Nami-san..."

"Of all the people, why you? you didn't tell me that I was seeing was wrong, that I acted like crazy who's quickly forget her memories because you head isn't right... that the only reason your crying is because of me... why did you hide it from me? Even lying... why did you do it? you could have told me the truth"

"I did... the first time... the time after that... and the time after that until I tired of explaining... I told you after it happened, when you needed the truth. While I explained the situation, the people nearby would look at you strangely, they even called you crazy... you were uncomfortable. I couldn't count how many times that we're moved... it's normal for you to see me as a crying husband and I've become a cry baby husband because you caught an illness I can't understand... That said, you've only recently become somewhat stable. The truth of the matter is, even though you lost almost all of your memories, you've always been the woman I've always love and treasure, the woman I married, the woman I met in Baratie and the woman I admired most, my Nami-san. We've stayed the same, no matter how you forgotten everything about your past because you always knew that it was me, your husband. I'm happy because you never forget about me. We've been able to live by each other sides like nothing changed, right? That's more than enough..."

"Why?"

"Because you're my life... Nami-san... please don't forget about me... that is the only thing I wish..."

"Promise... I will never forget everything about you..." she lifted his face and hugged him tightly

'After that, Sanji-kun stopped talking but kept on crying'

* * *

><p>"Boss, are you sure your leaving this village? How about your famous restaurant?" all of his employees cried a loud, while they were looking at him packing his things<p>

"I already fulfilled my dream, there's nothing missing anymore even a LOST MEMORIES that hard to find. My wife is my dream and my everything. I don't need this restaurant anymore... staying beside my wife is my top priority"

"You're a good man, Boss!" they were all cried, well except Sanji himself

* * *

><p>'One day my husband became so emotional, he was always cried without reason although his mouth always curved into broad smile when he saw me, I always saw him hidden himself just to sobbed. I thought he'd get better soon but since he didn't, we went to a different hospital... after a long discussion we decided to get my husband illness cured. My husband is the same as before. He's stingy and has a lot of worries and get angry easily even so, I still love him. Even he suddenly turned into a baby tomorrow morning, I am confident that I wouldn't care, even if he became an elephant, or a hippo, or changed into a chair or a desk. I told him that I would always stay by him, take care of him and never forget about him. After hearing that, he cried a loud; he said it was because he was happy. We will always be happy together ... and our memories together will stay remain. LOST MEMORIES cannot separate us'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>GRAMMARS MISTAKE, PARDON ...<strong>

**REVIEW IS HIGHLY APPRECIATED.**

Like our FB page, just type ... Sanji X Nami - Lovecook x Navigator

I made this fanfiction while listening to our instructor, who was so in love with his wife... although they are in a long distance relationship, he always love her by embarking how sexy, beautiful and whatsoever his wife is.

But now? My heart slowly breaking into pieces because I might lost the thing I always wanted ... Oh please God help me ... SOBBING LOUDLY ...


End file.
